Season Three of Quentin Lance
Season Three of ''Quentin Lance ''deals with Quentin Lance becoming a vigilante bounty hunter to deal with the Indian Hill escapees wh are out on the loose terrorizing Starling City. Lance makes it his personal mission to find Anthony Ivo, the mastermind behind the horrifying Indian Hill experiments, and Liza Warner, one of Ivo's subjects. Meanwhile, Oliver Queen has to deal with a mysterious organization called the Seventh Circle, who are responsible for funding Ivo's experiments and for the death of his family. Not only does Oliver, Lance, and the SCPD have to deal with all this, they also have to deal with the mysterious Kenneth Bender, a newly elected district attorney who decides to become mayor and using Ivo's creations to boost his campaign. But Bender is only in Starling City to slay Oliver Queen, whom he feels must die for some reason. Cast: * Joshua Jackson as Quentin 'Larry' Lance * Donal Logue as Harry Stein * David Ramsey as Walter Steele * Ty Simpkins as Oliver Queen * Amy Gumenick as Carrie Cutter * Jada Pinkett Smith as Liza Warner * Seth Gabel as Werner Zytle/The Count * Amy Gumenick as Carrie Cutter/Cupid * Bex Taylor Klaus as Sin * Donelly Rhodes as William Tockman/Clock King * Neal McDonough as Damien Darhk * Jessica Lucas as Larissa Darhk * Drew Powell as Butch Gilzean * Clayton Chitty as Vincent Sobel * Juliana Harkavy as Dinah Drake Recurring * Andrew Stewart Jones as James Diggle * Victoria Cartagena as Kimberly Hill * Alexander Calvert as Lonnie Machin * J.W Cortes as Detective David Winston/Prometheus (voice provided by Michael Dorn) * B.D Wong as Profesor Anthony Ivo * Tonya Pinkins as Ethel Peabody * Leslie Hendrink as Abagail Horton * James Carpinello as Albert Giovanni * John Doman as Adam Hunt * Raymond J. Barry as Shaman * Richard Kind as Mayor Prescott * Josh Holloway as 514A/The Arrow * Natalie Alyn Lind as Nora Dhark Episodes # "It's Better To Remain In Hell"-'Six months after the disappearance of Liza Warner, Dinah has moved on with a new man in her life and Lance has become a bounty hunter tracking down the Indian Hill escapees. A man named Kenneth Bender puts a bounty on Warner and Zytle visits Tockman at Iron Heights Prison, surmising that Warner has an ulterior motive; but Tockman advises him to just kill her. Robert Queen's mysterious doppelgänger lurks around Starling City and learns of Robert's identity from Veronica, who is surprised to see him since Robert died three years ago on the Queen's Gambit. Lance, with the help of reporter Jane Williams, tracks down Ivo's assistant Ethel Peabody, who is later captured and killed by Warner, leading Cameron and Stein to demand Lance to stay away from the SCPD. Warner's gang, including Vincent Sobel, catches Veronica spying on them, but she runs and falls down a sewage pipe after being touched by a gang member who can accelerate a person's aging process. Oliver and Walter call a meeting with the Queen Consolidated Board of Directors, whom Oliver threatens with disseminating his alleged evidence pertaining to the cabal in charge behind the scenes, unless they contact him. The cabal sends a masked enforcer called Prometheus to kidnap Oliver. Meanwhile, Bender makes arrangements for Carrie and several inmates to be brought to him by his sister/enforcer Larissa Bender. Sionis is then strangled by Larissa for his refusal to cooperate with him. # '"Burn The Witch"-'Oliver is brought before a woman named Abagail Horton, a high-ranking member of the secret council. He recognizes her as the owner of a large chemical manufacturing firm called Star Chemicals Oliver agrees to cease all his investigation in exchange for the lives of those closest to him. Bender rallies the public against the "monsters" and Zytle decides to join him. Veronica washes ashore as a grown woman, attacking a man for mistreating plants. Warner captures Stein and uses her powers to make him lead her to the secret facility holding Ivo, the only person she believes can save her life. Lance makes a deal with Warner to help her escape with Ivo if she hands over Stein, and informs Zytle of her escape route. Zytle prepares to kill her, but lets her go when she reveals that she spared him because the "Count" was her greatest creation. The public under Bender's command breaks into the facility and kills some of Warner's minions. Jane visits Lance about his deal with Liza, and they share a kiss. Robert's doppelgänger breaks into the Queen Mansion and asks Oliver for help. Dinah returns to Starling City. # '"Left Behind"-'A new crime lord named Danny "Brick" Brickwell, one of the Indian Hill escapees, plots to take over the Glades. Cameron offers Dinah her old job back at SCPD. Bender challenges Prescott's competence and decides to run for mayor, claiming to clean up with Starling City's corrupt system, to aid is campaign, he forces Zytle to cooperate by having his sister Larissa hold his mother Gertrude hostage. Lance gets into a brawl and is stitched up by Dinah's new fiancé, Albert Giovanni, at the ER. Stein discovers Brickwell's plan, to secure all the evidence against street enforcers so they are released from jail and forced to join his crew, and heads to the police warehouse with Cameron and the Strike Force to stop him. However, Brickwell is able to escape. Oliver takes in his father's doppelgänger, Subject 514A a.k.a. "Five", who demonstrates impressive skills in archery and martial arts and an imperviousness to pain. Oliver goes with Sin to look for Veronica and 514A decides to follow them. Dinah and Albert have dinner with his father, revealed to be Adam Hunt, who is worried about Lance's possible jealousy. # '"Midnight City"-'Oliver assists Sin in robbing a bar and 514A rescues them when they are captured, but she sees the scars on his body and identifies him as an imposter. 514A admits he wanted to experience a normal life by socializing with someone, but she and Oliver reassures him that he is more normal than he thinks. Stein and Cameron warn Lance to stay off the streets after Stein saves her from a fight. Brick kidnaps the city's alderman, killing one during a rescue attempt. In exchange for the remaining aldermen, Brick demands that all police presence evacuate the Glades for good, which Prescott eventually complies to do leading to Bender to turn the public against him. Lance, Billy Miggs, Ted Grant, and the rest of the Southern Order of Change, a vigilante group that Lance joined, is able to locate the aldermen and successfully rescue them, but Prescott still agrees to remove the police after Brick reveals that he has targeted every legislative body member. Lance reconciles with Dinah. # '"Arrow"-'''With the police out of the Glades, Lance, and Ted are tasked with fighting Brick's men to keep the peace. Stein decides to disobey orders from Lieutenant Cameron gives Lance all the information the police have on Brick to help locate him. 514A spies on Lance and Ted as they review the evidence against Brick, and discovers that Brick was involved in the death of the Queen family. 514A, now calling himself the Arrow, propositions the team to join forces to take down Brick, but the group refuses. Instead, Lance rallies all of the citizens in the Glades to take on Brick and his men. 514A overpowers Brick before Oliver arrives and persuades him to spare Brick's life and let the police arrest him. Robert then bids Oliver and farewell and tries to leave Starling City, however, he is abducted by Horton. Bender is later revealed to have been working with Brick as part of his plan to damage Prescott's reputation. #"Opening Night"-'Lance and Stein start searching for Lonnie Machin's father, Paul Cicero, however, they discover he has already been murdered. Kenneth is revealed to be in a romantic relationship with his sister Larissa, however, he cheats on her with Carrie. Kenneth tells Carrie how he once trained with a man who eventually became the new Ra's Al Ghul and that the man was his friend whom he wants to suffer for eternity. Kenneth ends a charity event that Walter, Oliver, and Dinah also go to. Walter develops feelings toward Dinah. Lonnie and Carrie pose as magicians and take the guests hostage. Sin and Oliver manage to escape but Oliver returns to save Walter. Lance fails to persuade the officers for a rescue operation, entering the building alone. The situation turns out to be an elaborate ruse wherein Kenneth kills Machin and is perceived to be a hero. Walter learns about Dinah and Albert . Larissa learns that her brother has been cheating on her. Several citizens of Starling City see Machin's actions on television and begin having mental breakdowns. #'"Salvation"-'Bender has Zytle murder the order candidates so that the former can run for mayor unopposed. Oliver meets with Bender to thank him for saving his life during a charity event and meets his daughter, Nora, who is also attending the school. Lance deals with another vigilante that appears in Starling City and kidnaps one of his targets, a slumlord who had charges dropped against him because he was able to pay off the District Attorney. The new vigilante, who is identified as Joseph Falk, kills the slumlord over a live broadcast. The former kills several prosecutors the same way before going after Sin. Lance finds the car and saves Sin by killing Falk. As Zytle begins to have Butch quietly search for his mother, Stein confronts him for attacking the candidates. Zytle threatens to have the new police commissioner go after the Southern Order of Change, which Lance is aware that Stein is a part of. Butch discovers Gertrude's location before being discovered by Bender. The former escapes and tells Zytle, who begins rallying a rescue team. #'"My Little Monster"-'Butch leads Zytle to Gertrud's location, where Bender and Larissa are waiting. The former is revealed to have been freed of his brainwash, betraying Zytle. Bender kills Gertrud before Bender manages to escape, vowing to get revenge. Bender now elected mayor, convinces the SCPD that Zytle assaulted him and has Hall obtain a warrant for Zytle's arrest. Lance begins suspecting Bender and tracks down Butch, who reveals Bender's actions. Bender attends his victory celebration at which the SCPD are secretly stationed, ready to capture Zytleif he arrives. Zytle arrives with his thugs, but is quickly ambushed by Lance and narrowly escapes. Lance promises Bender to expose his corruption. Larissa murders a Unit Alpha member to escape. Nora is revealed to be involved in Bender's plans and assigned to seduce Oliver. She succeeds while causing a friction between him and Sin. #'"Broken Hearts"-'Due to Lance's investigation, Bender accelerates his plans, offering Oliver information on the Seventh Circle in in exchange for buying his voting shares in Queen Consolidated. Cameron recruits more officers into the Strike Force. In order to keep Lance distracted from Oliver, Carrie surrenders to Southern Order of Change and offers information against Bender. While en route to an unknown location on her instructions, they are ambushed by Bender's operatives. Lance wakes up in the church where he and Carrie were planning to marry. She brings an abducted Dinah for execution. Stein deduces the location. While the Strike Force engages Larissa's crew and rescues Dinah, Lance briefly fights Carrie, leading to her severe injuries after, due to a fall. Following information provided by Carrie, SCPD rescues Prescott. Oliver rejects Bender's offer just as Lance arrives and arrests Bender, who destroys the evidence on the secret council. Tockman gets released from Iron Heights Prison and goes into the woods for a picnic. He then discovers an injured and exhausted Count, who asks Tockman for help. #'"A Better Pill To Swallow"-'Feeling upset that Cameron wants the group shut down, Miggs decides to have everyone go after him. Oliver tries to get information about the secret council from Nora, but is stopped by Walter, who demands her to stay away from the former, whom he warns not to pursue the case without Lance. When Oliver tries to sneak out, he is stopped by Sin, who claims she has evidence for Nora's dishonesty. Stein and Cameron investigate Bender's building for evidence. The vigilante group arrives and Lance does only to protect Cameron. Lance and Cameron manage to overpower them, but Cameron is seriously injured. Cameron tells Lance about a child soldier he killed while serving as a marine, assuring him that nobody is evil only if they are obeying the law. Police backup is eliminated by Miggs. After coming close to killing him, Lance turns Miggs over to the police, but before being placed in his cell, Miggs kills another officer by biting her ear off. Meanwhile, Tockman convinces Zytle to move on from Gertrud's death and kill one of Bender's kidnapped henchmen, an accountant, in celebration. Larissa visits Bender wanting to break her brother out of prison. However, Bender refuses explaining that is already taken care of. #'"The Prince of Starling City"-'Oliver and Nora are kidnapped by a mercenary named Tom, who manipulates her into seemingly revealing that a Russian criminal organization called the Bratva is after the Seventh Circle and wishes to take them down. Tom is revealed to have been hired by Sin and Oliver to extract the truth from Nora, who later claims that she lied. Oliver later admits his feelings to Sin. Former members of the League of shadows begin a killing spree, which Lance connects to Bender. Bender is released after Prescott lies, framing Zytle for the kidnapping since Bender threatened to have Prescott killed if he didn't cooperate. Lance is abducted by Bender and several corrupt officers. Bender reveals that his real name is Damien Dhark and that Oliver Queen must die in order to make his most hated enemy suffer. Lance is overpowered by Dark in a physical confrontation and Dhark orders the officers on his payroll to kill him. Lance is then rescued by Zytle and Gabe. Walter grows suspicious of Oliver's whereabouts and searches Dhark's condo, but is wounded in a fight with Larissa, whom he narrowly escapes from. Dhark breaks into the Queen Mansion and holds Oliver at knifepoint. #'"Worse Than A Crime"-'Lance wakes up in Tockman's apartment only to learn from Zytle hat he is now a fugitive for assaulting Bender. Lance and Zytle begin making plans to break into Dhark's residence, save Oliver, and kill Dhark. Dinah tells Lance she and Albert are going to soon be married. Dhark tasks Nora to seduce Oliver again, threatening to disown her if she fails. Oliver learns of Nora's mission and decides to trick Dhark into believing she was successful. Lance, Stein, Walter, Sin, Zytle and his gang all arrive at Dhark's residence just as Dhark is about to kill Oliver. After Dhark's ninja group is decimated, Dhark, Larissa, and Nora begin to make their escape. Dhark wants to leave Nora behind due to being ashamed of her, but Larissa takes Nora with her and leaves Dhark behind. Lieutenant Cameron and the SCPD arrive when Dinah gives them a tip of where Lance is believing that the police will be useful in bringing down Dhark. Cameron tries to convince Lance to cooperate with the law, but he fails when Zytle knocks him out and convinces Lance that Dhark would never be convicted. The two men take Dhark to the docks and murder him. Within flashbacks, in Arabia during 125 A.D, a man (Matt Noble) on a horse is crossing a battlefield where many soldiers have died and become interested in one of the dead men (Alexander Siddig). He takes the man to the Lazarus Pit, reviving him. The revived man is told that he is the new heir to the demon and is given a dagger to take on the mantle of Ra's Al Ghul. The revived man is then forced to fight Damien, however, he hesitates because of their friendship. With this distraction, Damien flees while taking samples of the Lazarus Pit and would later go on to continue the League's ways but through his own adgenda and by dishonorable mean. #'"The Black Magician"-'Several weeks after the death of Kenneth Bender, otherwise known as Damien Dhark, Lance is called in by District Attorney Hall, James Diggle, Kimberly Hill, and Lieutenant Cameron for questioning. Lance and Zytle both lie to the police: that Zytle killed Dhark due to his mental illness and that Lance had nothing to do with it, which Cameron chooses to believe, but he warns Lance not to make violate his trust and to give up his vigilantism, which Lance agrees to since he is now a bounty hunter. Hypnotist Professor Merlin, otherwise known as the Black Magician, hires Lance to find his sister Alice, an Indian Hill escapee whose blood contains a virus as a result of Ivo's experiments. With Zytle sent to Iron Heights Prison's psychiatric facility, Butch takes over his criminal empire and is seduced by Larissa, who is revealed have sent his niece Nora into hiding for her protection. Lance locates Alice, but Alice tells Lance she wants nothing to do with her brother since Merlin would have inappropriate thought that a brother should not have. Lance questions Merlin, however, Merlin hypnotizes him into nearly committing suicide, until Lance is saved by Alice. Lance then takes Alice to SCPD for questioning. Veronica reveals herself to Sin Oliver in her new human form. Veronica is revealed to be hunted by crossbow-wielding mercenaries seeking to kill her for a necklace she stole from a wealthy old man. The trio escapes and later finds the original owner of the necklace dead; the necklace is revealed to contain a key. #'"A Brand New Day"-'Veronica leaves the Queen Mansion. Oliver learns that the Russian mob, the Bratva, are after the key to destroy the secret council, a.k.a. the Seventh Circle and is therefore not his enemy. Oliver then befriends a young Ishmael Gregor and the leader of the group, Konsantine Kovar. However, the Secret Council sends Prometheus to kill Kovar with a throwing star. Merlin hypnotizes the wrestling Tweedle Brothers to help him break into SCPD and kidnap Alice, but Lance and Stein track them down. Lance finds himself still under the suicidal influence of Merlin's hypnosis; realizing his suicidal urges are connected to his issues with Dinah, Lance overcomes them and breaks the hypnosis. Alice falls and is impaled on a pipe, leaving a grief-stricken Merlin to escape. While investigating the crime scene, Lieutenant Cameron becomes infected by Alice's dripping blood. Meanwhile at Iron Heights Prison, Machin bothers Zytle and he subjects him to numerous humiliating tasks in order to turn him insane and upon learning that Machin is intending on escaping and wreaking havoc in Starling City, Zytle decides to use that to escape. #'"Follow The Leader"-'After Merlin kills a girl resembling his sister Alice, he begins a killing spree, hypnotizing several civilians into life-threatening situations and forcing Lance to choose whom to save, leading to the other persons' deaths. Eventually, Merlin demands Lance to kill one of the hostages himself. Lance refuses; and Merlin's kills both. He later kidnaps Jane and Dinah, demanding Lance to go to Albert's alone. Lance enlists Albert's help without involving the SCPD. While Albert recovers his gun from the basement, Lance joins Merlin's "tea party", which Albert interrupts in order to rescue the women. However, Merlin is revealed to have unloaded the gun, having Albert locked. He then forces Lance to choose the victim. He picks Dinah, resulting in Merlin shooting Jane instead. She is rushed to the hospital. Using information provided by the Bratva, Oliver, Sin, and Walter uses the key to open the group's vault and steal its contents-a crystalline orb-but are intercepted by Prometheus, who orders them to return the item. Sin's mother reveals herself and helps them kill Prometheus. Prometheus is soon unmasked to be SCPD officer David Winston. #'"The Red Queen"-'Jane recovers, but ends her relationship with Lance, knowing he manipulated Merlin into shooting her instead of Dinah. Merlin breaks into the morgue and drains the blood from Alice's corpse. He also exposes Lance to the powerful "Red Queen", causing intense hallucinations in which Carrie leads Lance to a war-torn SCPD, then a life where he is married to Dinah with two children, and to an encounter with his deceased father, former Mayor Phillip Lance (Michael Park), who encourages him to be a better protector for Starling City. Albert, feeling that he owes Lance for saving Dinah, brings him back to consciousness. Stein and Cameron discover that Merlin is planning to spread the virus at the city founders' party, and arrest him in time; Merlin learns of Cameron's exposure however. As Cameron composes his will, Lance, in his apartment, finds his father's ring in his apartment which reads "While we live, we shall protect" in Latin. He then decides to honor his father by rejoining the SCPD. The secret council is revealed to have plans for Zytle, with one member wearing a ring similar to that of Phillip Lance. Oliver convinces Sin to accept her mother Marcy back into her life, but later learns Marcy owes money to criminal Nick Salvati. #'"Blood Rush"-'After losing control and killing a criminal disposing a corpse into a vat of acid, Lieutenant Cameron visits Merlin at Iron Heights Prison and demands to know if the virus can be cured, however, Merlin refuses the possibility. Cameron begins hearing "voices" that urge him to kill more criminals, however, Cameron is able to suppress time due to his faith in the legal system and decides to take time off work to be with his granddaughter. Because of Damian Dhark's death, former District Attorney Arthur Hall agrees to fill the remainder of his term. Hall meets with Lance, Diggle, and Hill that because Damian Dhark not having Kyle Bender as his legal name as well as attempting to kill Oliver Queen, his prosections are discredited and most of the convicts that Dhark sent to prison, including Constantine Drakon, otherwise known to the public as the Starling Slasher, are released on bail. A murderer begins taking out gangsters; and when a body arrives in Ted's gym, he becomes a suspect. Ted reveals to Lance that Donna plans to leave him for Los Vegas to work as a waitress in a casino called Heaven due to not approving of his vigilantism. The murderer turns out to be Drakon, who is bested by Ted before escaping. Drakon kidnaps Ted and Donna; however, Lance, Stein, and the SCPD are able to successfully stop him. Ted kills Drakon by beating him to death and Donna decides to stay since Ted agrees to give up vigilantism. While spending time with his granddaughter, Cameron contemplates turning himself over to police custody until he discovers his granddaughter is being targeted by a pedophile named Al Muncy, who was released on bail as a result of Dhark's prosecutions being discredited. Losing faith in the justice system, Cameron breaks into Muncy's apartment and throws the pedophile off the window and plans to murder criminals on a larger scale. Muncy tells Diggle about Cameron. Meanwhile, Oliver agrees to payoff Marcy's debt to Nick, but Sin becomes furious upon discovering the whole thing was a con Nick and Marcy ran together, and that Oliver even suspected this but did not want Sin to learn the truth. #'"The Executioner"-'Hill and Diggle go looking for Cameron but decide to not tell Lance about him, just getting help from Hall, who wants to prove his innocence. Meanwhile, Cameron has been in his hideout where he is going to hang up three bound and gagged criminals who have been released on a technicality. After delivering a speech and claiming himself to be the law, he hangs up the criminals. Hill and Diggle eventually tell Lance about Cameron, prompting Lance to investigate since Cameron might be infected by the virus in Alice Merlin's bloodstream. Diggle checks Cameron's office when he returns, suspicious as he was the last person with Muncy before dying but Diggle says he didn't see anything. Cameron tells him to accompany him with an enforcer named Sugar who may be connected to the crime scene. Diggle confides to Lance the address before leaving. Cameron stops the car to a different address and he and Diggle find Sugar inside. Despite Sugar claiming that he did not commit the crime, Cameron kills him with his gun and then proposes to Diggle that they work together to clean Starling City of crime and corruption since he is aware that Diggle and Hill are in league with a university doctor who performed an operation on Lance once without reporting it to the authorities. Diggle refuses and escapes when Cameron gets distracted while being shot in the distance. The SCPD receive the notification that Diggle killed Sugar and are prepared to catch him but Lance gets a call from Diggle, who is being chased by Cameron. Lance then decides to seek help from Dinah, who fakes a blood report that Cameron was infected with the Merlin Virus, turning the SCPD against him. Cameron finally corners Diggle on a warehouse when the SCPD arrives, who is now certain that Cameron killed Muncy and the other criminals. Cameron and Diggle fight until Diggle shoots Cameron, who is arrested. Lance is later visited by Vincent Sobel at his apartment. #'"The Clock King's Crazy Crimes"-'Oliver and Walter continue their training with Ted until Oliver gets a note from Sin, who wants to meet with him. Oliver initially refuses but when Walter recalls when a previous relationship ended badly, Oliver decides to meet her. Oliver then runs into Sonny Gilzean (Paul Pilcz) and his men until Sin arrives. Sin denies sending the note and demands Oliver to stay away from her. After learning, Sonny and his men begin hurting Oliver. However, Oliver is able to beat him. Before returning to the Queen Mansion, he is found by the mysterious man who has the same ring as Quentin's late father. The mysterious man drugs Oliver. Oliver is then sent to a dungeon. Sobel tells Lance that the Seventh Circle was involved in him being wrongfully sent to prison and that Phillip, Lance's father was a part of and that the group arranged for his murder, making it look like an accident. Despite Lance having a grudge against Sobel for murdering Sarah Evans, he eventually agrees to. Tockman attempts to build a name for himself by killing Starling's elite, eventually picking Walter as a potential arch-nemesis. Zytle convinces Tockman to embrace his new persona as the Clock King. #'"Blood Ties"-'Zytle and Tockman attempt to build an army to take back power from Butch. He calls Gabe, who betrays him and attempts to auction him, but Veronica uses her "perfume" to rescue him. Zytle kills Gabe after the perfume makes the latter provoke the former by the truth. Veronica convinces Zytle to use the Indian Hill escapees for his army. At the dungeon, a Shaman gives Oliver hallucinogens that cause him to relive the night of his parents' murder, and soon after he begins his training Bruce so that he can protect Starling City. Lance gets targeted by a mercenary known as Chronos, however, he is rescued by a group of heroes from the 31st century, Mon-El (Tyler Hoelchin), Imra, and Braniac-5, who is assisted by Rip Hunter, the head of the Time Bureau. Chronos is unmasked to be a man named Mick Rory (Bruce Willis), who was trained by Rip's former protege Rex Hunter, however, Rip had Rex dismissed when Rex attempted to assassinate a young Lex Luthor. After Rip kills Rex and takes Mick into custody, Sobel realizes that Lance's father's death was a hit organized by his uncle Franklin. Sobel is ordered to kill Lance, but he instead commits suicide. On Sobel's final instructions, Lance tells Abagail Horton that he killed Sobel because he hates him for killing Sarah Evans and intends to join the Seventh Circle, welcomed by her. #'"The Clock King Gets Crowned"-'After being tipped off by Zytle about the Seventh Circle, Tockman goes on a mission to solve the mystery of who controls Starling City. He takes the Mayo hostage, terrlevising a threat to end his life if he does not learn the identity of the secret council. Lance arranges a meeting with Tockman at the SCPD and convinces Tockman to be escorted to the Circle; in doing this for Horton, Lance takes Sobel's place in the group. Zytle and Veronica recruit Fries and Pike for the army that he plans to use against Butch. The mysterious man has Fives released from his captivity and Fives discover he has a terminal illness. After failing to convince Sin to leave Starling due to the Circle's schemes, she scolds him for his selfishness in comparison with Robert's heroism. He pushes her out of a window. Her body is later surrounded by cats. Dinah believes died under suspicious circumstances and vows to take down Lance. Walter continues to search for Oliver and gets the entire SCPD on it. #'"Light The Way"-'Veonica visits Sin in the hospital and uses her plants to heal her injuries; upon waking, she decides to kill Five. Dinah rules Sobel's death a homicide and attempts to have Lance questioned but, when she suspects Stein and Walter are helping Lance evade the law, she resigns from the SCPD which pleases Albert since Albert wants the two of them to go to Rome, Italy, after they get married. The Circle abducts Cameron and forces Ivo, who they abducted after he cured Warner, to harness the Merlin virus from Cameron's blood. With Ivo's help, Lance learns that the Circle intends to release the virus into Starling City and discreetly works with Zytle to prevent a group of socialites from being exposed. Oliver manages to overcome his rage during his training and the Shaman deems him ready to return to Starling City and embrace his newfound power, but all is revealed to be the scheme of the mysterious man with the same ring as Quentin's late father. Zytle is imprisoned in the Circle's headquarters with Tockman. After deducing Lance's betrayal, Horton orders Cameron, now calling himself the Executioner, to kill him. #'"Judgement Day"-'Sin attacks Five when he reveals himself to Walter. Five subdues Sin. At a hideout near Starling City, the Shaman purges Oliver of the pain of Robert, Moira, and Thea Queen's deaths and places him under his control, telling him of his mission to destroy the Circle and save Starling City, which pleases the mysterious man. Zytle and Tockman work together to escape the Circle, but resume their feud afterward. Learning about Oliver, Lance and Stein discover that the Circle's crystal orb contain maps of marked locations in Starling City. They interrogate the arrested Horton for Oliver's whereabouts, but Cameron attacks the SCPD and beheads her before she can reveal anything. Lance cuts off Cameron's left hand with a knife; Cameron is captured, but escapes again. Using the reassembled orb that Oliver stole, the SCPD finds several locations where Oliver might be. Dinah steals a vial of the Merlin virus from SCPD and injects herself with it. #'"Pretty Hate Machine"-'Dinah buries Quentin alive in a coffin with his only escape option being the virus. She goes to the SCPD to taunt them and ends up in custody. Quentin eventually runs out of oxygen and decides to inject himself and attempt to save the city from the virus attack. The Shaman, who executes the remaining members of the Circle for the Queen murders, prepares Oliver to detonate the bomb from Queen Consolidated. Walter interrogates Ivo by holding over a building and learns Oliver's location, telling Stein and Fives, who resumes his alter-ego as the Arrow. Walter and the Arrow arrive at Queen Consolidated where Fives kills the Shaman by putting an arrow in him. The Shaman, in his last words, redirects Oliver to "the Demon's Head," while the bomb, which was triggered when the Shaman grabbed Oliver's hand, unleashes the virus across the city. Meanwhile, Zytle is deserted by Fries and Bridgit and later attacked by Butch's party before the former is taken away by Liza. #'"The Demon's Head"-'As the citizens begin to exhibit psychopathic behaviors due to the infection, Warner kidnaps Ivo and manages to find the antidote, but she is murdered by Lance and the antidote is destroyed. A mourning Zytle is arrested by the SCPD after being attacked by the League of Shadows. Tockman and Carrie have Merlin, whose blood is needed to formulate an antidote, kidnapped during transfer. They contact city hall and demand a large ransom in exchange for Merlin. However, Lance secretly contacts Tockman and arranges a deal to trade merely Zytle for Merlin. Oliver escapes from police custody when they are overwhelmed by the infected and seeks out the Demon's Head, a.k.a. Ra's Al Ghul, the leader of the League. Ra's has Oliver prove his worth by impaling Fives with a sword when Fives goes looking for Oliver out of concern for him despite the fact that Oliver is not his biological son. #'"The Curse of The Demon's Head"-'''After killing Fives, Oliver breaks free from his conditioning and turns on Ra's, who escapes after instructing him to revive Fives with the waters of a mystical well. Carrie's party interrupts Lance and Tockman's trade. Zytle captures Tockman and has him frozen by Victor Fries and kept as a trophy. Oliver pushes away Sin when she tries to visit him. Carrie shoots Butch in the head before being electrocuted by Larissa . Using Merlin's blood, an antidote is synthesized, curing most of the citizens, including Lance and Dinah, who leaves the city and encourages Lance to continue fighting crime. Butch is placed in the hospital and announced dead. Zytle also makes plans to open a new nightclub called "The Midnight Lounge." Larissa becomes a mentor to Sin and begins teaching her how to use baton. Fives bids farewell to Oliver and leaves for Australia to start a new life. Oliver is encouraged by Fives and Walter to make his own decisions and becomes a masked vigilante. Category:Green Arrow